grand_titanomachyfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympian Uprising
The Olympian Uprising was a series of protests and riots in the city of Olympia, Washington in 2062. It is notorious for being the catalyst to the Cascadian Revolution and further inspiring other separatist movements along the West Coast, as well as a showcase for how far the Initiative was willing to go in order to maintain order. Background An Electronic Boot In the decade of the Initiative establishing itself as an official power, it made clear its goal to maintain authority over the recently annexed people of the Americas. Citizens were put hard at work fixing the infrastructure of the metropolitan areas and surrounding environs, criminals were disposed of in brutal fashion; an intricate network of facial-recognition security cameras were established throughout city blocks and databases were made containing information on each and every citizen in the regional government's territory. Outside, formerly independent communities that had formed in the apocalypse years were now incorporated, farms and factories were run by government officials; most government workers had microchips implanted into their heads per formal policy. Regional governments took orders from the Archailect's vast AI network that made large political decisions, and left to run themselves when the Archailect left on its frequent missions in the solar system. People of the GPI were observed constantly. Dissidence, both criminal and political, was captured quickly and punished harshly; "threats" to the newly established human order that was working so hard to recover the species to its former glory under the banner of an interstellar alliance. Collaborators whom showed their loyalty to the new regime by various deeds (testifying disloyalty, public service, etc.) were rewarded with special benefits such as special health insurance, payment, security, privacy and access to more electricity among other things; these were only the beginnings. The Firearm Problem As part of the Initiative's policy to enact total control and centralize its authority, one of its policies was to rid the civilian populace of all firearms. In the territories that were once the U.S. this led to extreme amounts of contention between the new government and rural communities it claimed; many of these people had depended on firearms for the last few years of their lives. Open conflict between rural communities and the government became more frequent, especially in the Midwest, which would go on to form an underground gun trade the Cascadians were aided by; Midwesterners would also volunteer to assist in the revolution in mercenary-like roles. While this policy faced less resistance in urban areas it grew skepticism across the zones and was one of the main points of contention between American-region citizens and the Initiative. The Uprising Begins The uprising reached a breaking point in the Olympian Massacre, where GPI occupation forces opened fire on citizens with both firearms and chlorine gas, killing hundreds in an hour. The streets erupted in open firefights between citizen-militias and city forces throughout the week, churning itself into a great battlefield with the occupying forces rapidly losing control. Fighting in Olympia went on for a straight five days before peacekeeping forces began to dissipate and move out due to the overpowering force of the olympian citizens; in the streets hundreds of bodies lay dead, and the uprising climaxed in the Raid on the Capitol, where a mob of rioters led by militia leader (now CiC of Cascadia) Rhys Thomson kidnapped and executed the governor of Cascadia on a livestream, simultaneously announcing the independence of the Cascadian state and triggering the northwest war for independence.